An Army Of Chaos
by Sora21
Summary: The forces of chaos face off with an imperial regiment... who will survive?
1. Time is of the essence

An Army of Chaos Chapter one: Time is of the Essence 

By Sora21

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Warhammer 40k. I also do not own some of the names in this story because I had gotten them from books, games, or movies. Some are even Spanish words. These I will probably list at the end of every chapter as they arrive. But anyway, enjoy the chaos.

Procane squinted his dark green eyes as he searched the campground for signs of movement. The forest foliage blocked most of the enemy's camp from view, but he managed.

Procane took in a deep breath of the cold night air and let it out slowly, calming his berzerker instincts and surpressing the urge of running headlong into the enemy's camp and destroying them all himself. He let his senses take in the smell of the wet forest floor, the sound of a crackling fire somewhere, and of furry little creatures scuttling about… and of heavy feet thudding against the earth's surface.

Procane suddenly became alert and ready to strike as the footsteps came closer to his hiding place in a patch of bushes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Procane saw a solider step into view, a gun in his hands. It was an imperial guard out on night watch.

The soldier's radio beeped and the soldier lifted his radio towards his face to listen. Procane strained his ears to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"All clear by the medical tent, anything by the barracks?" Came the scratchy voice of the radio. "All's quit here." The soldier paused. "You sure we're safe for the night?"

A moment passed before the scratchy answered, "If they were going to attack us we would've been dead already. Let's call it a night." The soldier gave a weak and weary smile and turned off his radio.

The soldier passed another look around the forests edge before he backed-tracked towards the barracks.

In his hiding spot, Procane gave a wide toothy grin and suppressed his laughter. His commander would be very pleased with his news, and as soon as he was sure the coast was clear, Procane would go back to base to make his report.

"Where the hell is he?" growled Mathayus. The Daemon prince's wings extended and his nostrils flared as he paced in front of his small army. As soon as their scout; Procane, returned they would be marching towards their target to destroy everyone and everything.

"My patience grows thin as well my lord, but Procane is the best scout we have. He is very thorough with his work." Said Espantoso as calmly as he could. His thump ached to push the switch to his chainaxe. But discipline and control is what he taught his squad of berzerkers, so he too must keep control of his own blood lust.

"I agree, but time is of the essence." Hissed Vladimir, the marine lovingly fingered his plasma pistol and his possessed, whip-like left arm lashed about at his side.

"Indeed!" Boomed Gusto, commander of the terminator squad as he lumbered his way up to stand next to Mathayus and the other commanders. "For all we know Procane could've been killed and those bastards are marching this way as we speak!"

Vladimir's left arm lashed out violently, forcing Espantoso to dodge the lethal limp. Mathayus gave a disbelieving snort and continued his angered pacing. Creatore, commander of the other marine squad, stood silently staring at the forest's edge, apparently unfazed by such words. Ulysses, commander of the raptor squad, looked at Gusto with an emotionless face, then turned and watched Mathayus's pacing.

Gusto snorted at Ulysses' silence. Ulysses never showed any form of emotion, and the only time anyone ever heard the raptor speak was when he pledged his allegiance with Mathayus. Gusto turned his attention towards Mathayus.

"My lord, if we wait any longer we may be ambushed by the enemy!" Gusto growled, desperate to take action on the situation.

Mathayus turned with a loud wush of his wings. He stared directly into Gusto's eyes and dared him to say another word. Gusto could not bear his lords heavy stare and shamefully looked away. Mathayus gave a bestial snort and continued his pacing.

"My lord?" Mathayus turned at the mention of his title, ready to stare down another colleague, but this time it was Creatore who spoke.

"What is it?" asked Mathayus, growing suddenly impatient.

"My lord," Creatore repeated, pointing towards the forest's edge, "Procane has returned."

**A/N: **Not bad for my first Warhammer story. More is to come in chapter two: the bell of ambush! And as for the names, here is the list of their origins:

Procane – a spell name from the game Golden Sun: the Lost Age

Mathayus – The Rocks character from the movie the Scorpion King

Espantoso – a spanish word meaning "frightening"

Gusto- a spanish word meaning somewhere along the lines of "taste"

Creatore – a spin off of the name crept (i.e. the Blood & Crepts, or however you spell it)

Ulysses – another spell name taken from Golden Sun: the Lost Age

Vladimir – a not so common name in the USA, but I still have the right to use it (damn it)

Well that's everyone. Again, I hope you liked the first chapter. Don't forget to R/R; I like reading other people's thoughts and suggestions no matter how 'bashing' they may be.

Sora21


	2. The bell of ambush

**An Army of Chaos**

Chapter two: The Bell of Ambush By Sora21 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warhammer 40k, the guys at Games Workshop wouldn't let me buy it from them for $20.

Special thanks to Warsmith and shinbusta mk3a for giving me their thoughts and suggestions thus far in my stories. By the way, to answer your question shinbusta, I play with Chaos Undivided.

Mathayus turned to face the forest and saw a figure appear from the bushes and was running towards them. It was indeed their scout Procane. And although Mathayus had very little patience left, he could not help but bring a wicked smile to his lips. The only time Procane gave gleaming smiles and short-skipping motions as he ran was when he had good news…. very, good news.

Procane came running up and stopped a few paces away from his lord, panting hard. "Report!" demanded Mathayus. Procane, still panting, gave a quick salute and answered in between breaths, "The enemy has been expecting us, but they've gotten so tired that even their night watch has gone to sleep."

Mathayus forced himself not to bellow out his wicked glee for his army was no more then a mile away from the enemy's base. So he settled with an evil sneer instead which unsettled the scout in front of him.

"Excellent. Return to your post." Mathayus watched Procane scamper off towards his squad of berzerker brethren. Mathayus turned to his commanders. For three days the daemon prince has waited for his enemy to lower their defenses. Now was his chance to unleash his army.

"This is what I want you all to do." Said Mathayus, now more seriously then ever. "The defiler only has two shots left in its battle cannon, so I want those shells to be the bell of our ambush…. Espantoso." Mathayus faced the berzerker and looked into the commander's beetle-black eyes. "I want you and your men to run in there and see what and who you can destroy."

Espantoso gave a smirk at the thought of causing mayhem and destruction once again.

"Vladimir," continued Mathayus, turning to look at the distorted face of the marine. "I want you to be right behind him." Vladimir's possessed left arm gave a playful thrash at his side.

"And the rest of us my lord?" said Creatore, his face hidden behind his horned helmet.

"Search and destroy." Replied the daemon prince.

Hector walked out and around his tent, his trusty bolter in his hands. He had just gotten off guard duty, but still the young guardsman was afraid of a surprise attack.

He knew there was a chaos army out there somewhere… lurking behind the bushes, staring at him, _laughing_ at him and at his regiment.

Once Hector had returned to the barracks he tried to explain his fears to the other guardsmen, but to no avail. No one believed him. Hectors entire crew had come to the conclusion that the chaos spawns acted as their gods bid, and that some other poor souls are suffering their wrath, that there was truly nothing to be worried about.

Not this hour, thought Hector. Not this minute.

But still the young solider paced around his tent. Fatigue had no affect on the youth this night, so he had to do something to occupy his thoughts.

Footsteps that were not his own came from behind, and Hector spun about with his bolter raised and ready.

"Easy there soldier." It was a higher-ranking officer that Hector recognized but didn't know. "Evening sir." Hector saluted the officer. The officer saluted back and continued, "The captain wants to see you." The officer pointed towards one of the larger tents where the captain was stationed.

In his loss for words, Hector smiled weakly, saluted the officer in dismissal and started to walk stiffly towards the captains quarters.

A million questions flooded Hectors mind. _What did I do? What's going on? Why would the captain want to see_ me Then the answer hit him… Hector had been out of his tent after hours.

"But I was on night watch!" Hector blurted. But the voice in his head had a possible answer for that too. _What if it was the captain that gave the order to sleep?_ Hectors stomach gave a nauseous lurch at the thought of being thrown out of the regiment for such a small offense. Or was it?

Hector looked up to find himself in front of the captain's tent. With a heavy sigh Hector walked inside.

The tent's interior was plain; the only furniture that was visible was one long table surrounded by high-backed chairs. And on the farthest end sat Captain Victor Malilser of the seventy-fifth regiment.

Hector saluted his captain and said, "You wanted to see me sir?" Without looking up from the paperwork that was in front of him, Captain Malilser replied, "Indeed solider. I am aware that you have been…. Unable to sleep?"

Although the captain had made it a question, Hectors stomach gave another nauseous lurch. "I'm sorry sir, it wo-" The captain interrupted the youth with a stiff cough.

After a moment of silence, Captain Malilser said, "No it will not." The captain's rough accent made the last word sound threatening. "But," the captain continued, "that is not the reason I have requested your audience." Hector released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The captain continued his speech.

"Something has caught my attention that is more important than a soldier with insomnia." Captain Malilser stood then and walked towards Hector, stopping just short of a few feet, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. Another moment of silence passed. The little voice inside Hectors head told him that something bad was going to happen.

The captain broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "There is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. I guess you could place the blame on our faulty, second-hand scanning equipment, but nonetheless that chaos army is closing in on us as we speak." Hector opened his mouth to say something but the captain cut him off again with another stiff cough. The captain continued, "What matters right now is that you must leave this camp and deliver this letter as _soon_ as you get the chance." The captain dug into his shirt pockets and pulled out a small envelope.

Hector took the letter with a cold and shaky hand. He couldn't believe that he was being given such an important task so quickly unexpected.

After Hector had safely tucked the letter away in his own coat pocket, Captain Malilser added in a stern voice, "And don't you dare die."  
Before he could stop himself, Hector asked in a voice that he didn't recognize as his own, "When will the enemy arrive sir?" and as if to answer the soldiers question a loud whistling cut through the air.

Hector heard the captain yell the words 'get down' but before he could react, the impact of the missile was so forceful that it dislodged half of the tent, leaving the half that was still intact leaning at an odd angle.

Hector found himself and the captain on the ground, but before either of the two could say a word, a second missile struck the camp, but a little further away this time, now causing the captains tent to sage a little lower with the impact.

Hector was in a daze, too many things were happening too quickly for his brain to believe that it was real. Such a daze he was in, Hector almost didn't realize that Captain Malilser grabbed him by his uniform collar and roughly pulled him to his feet. Captain Malilser then shook Hector until he had his full attention.

Looking into the stunned eyes of the young guardsmen, Captain Malilser said again in his cold stern voice, "_Don't you dare die!_" and with that said, Captain Malilser let go of Hector and turned to leave.

"Wait!" pleaded Hector, the captain stopped just short of the demolished tents entrance. "_How_ do I know where to go?"

Without turning around, the captain said plainly, "It's all in the letter boy." And then the captain was gone. Hector knew that would be the last time he would ever see Captain Victor Malilser of the seventy-fifth regiment ever again.

**A/N:** another good chapter finished. Okay, it's good enough for me. But any ways, there is only one name that you really need to know about and that is Malilser. Now I'm an avid bookworm like my father and I had read one of the Magic: the Gathering books and one of the characters in it was named Malil. Sooooo, all I really did was added s-e-r at the end thus creating the name Malilser! (Aren't I brilliant…. Don't answer that) and if you must know it was the Mirrodin cycle book two, the Darksteel Eye. So, with that said, I recommend that everyone R/R, because it's a polite thing to do and I love reading other peoples comments, both good and bad.

Sora21


End file.
